Night of the Fireflies
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Based on the Four Swords manga. Keira and Vio watch the camp and something bothers Keira, so they go for a walk and have a night that they will never forget. VioxOc


**I do not own "Legend of Zelda", but Keira is mine! This is my first Four Swords fic, so be nice.**

* * *

It was late one night and Green, Vio, Blue, and Red, along with Keira, decided to camp out in the woods. The crickets were chirping as the owls hooted their nightly song. Some fireflies were buzzing around the camp as the campfire was burning, the bark popping and cracking loudly. The round, full moon shone the night, while the darkness of the shades of the trees and bushes hid from it.

Red looked up at the sky with awe. "The stars are shining brightly tonight."

Green could only nod in agreement. Blue just let out a small grunt of approval. Vio had his eyes on the burning flames while Keira smiled, admiring the starry night sky, her emerald-green eyes twinkling by the moonlight.

The jet-black haired female thought back of when she met the four. She was disguised as a boy known as Kai so she could flee from the bandits who had a bounty on her head. She was almost caught by them when the four saved her. After traveling with them, she showed them her true gender after a few days, trusting them. They understood, but were also shocked and confused, but Vio and Green were the only ones who understood. Blue was outraged and Red was confused, always asking her questions of what got her to do such a thing. They were friends soon after and Keira agreed to help them save Princess Zelda.

She was told about the Four Swords and how they were once one person. They also talked about the hardships they went through up to where they met her. She was confused about it for several days until she understood. The girl is still grateful to make new friends, although she misses her other friends back in her village.

"Keira? Is something wrong? You were spacing out there," Green said with a slightly concerned look.

Letting out a small chuckle, the female said, "No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Vio finally took his eyes off the fire and looked at her. "You know that you can tell us anything that bothers you."

"She's too stubborn, guys. You know that…" Blue pointed out.

Keira sighed. "You are right on that one, Blue… For once."

"HEY!!"

Red had to plug his ears from Blue's shouting. "Blue, take it easy."

Blue let out a growl before looking away. "Whatever…"

Letting out a yawn and stretching, Green spoke, "Well, we better turn in. We have to get to Death Mountain tomorrow…"

"Right," Blue mumbled, heading to his tent, which he and his other counterparts sleep in.

Keira said, "I think I will stay out here and watch over the camp for a bit before I get to bed. You guys go get your sleep."

Red asked, "Do you want one of us to stay with you?"

Before Keira could reply, Vio said, "I'll stay with her. I am not tired yet, anyway."

Then Green, Blue, and Red went inside their tent. Vio smiled before he looked up at the night sky. He did admire how bright the stars are shining, but could not help but feel sad looking at the moon. It made him feel lonely, just as he thinks that the moon is. It also made him think of Shadow Link. Shadow looked lonely, even though he is evil and will not admit it, but Vio could not help but feel bad for him.

"Vio?" Keira asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yes, Keira?"

"What do you think will happen when we reach Death Mountain?"

"I don't know. We will just have to see when we get there. Why do you ask?"

The jet-black haired girl looked down at her feet. "Just wondering. I just… I just can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."

That got the purple tunic-wearing boy to frown. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen as long as we work and stay together."

"I don't know…"

Vio let out a sigh before he stood. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Maybe that will calm you down a little." He took out his hand. "What do you say?"

Keira hesitated as she looked back and forth at his hand and the boy before she took it. She got up on her feet and then the two walked into the woods, being quiet on not waking the others up. The darkness covered most of the ground while the moonlight had some patches leftover. Keira glanced at Vio and could not help but think how handsome he looked as some of the light from the moon was shining on him, his eyes gleaming brightly. Vio glanced at her and she looked away, her cheeks burning red. Her body has the tingling sensation and she felt a little embarrassed.

"What?" the blond beside her asked.

The girl could not help but stutter. "N-nothing! Just thinking!"

"I know you're lying. Why were you glancing at me? Hmm?"

"Just... you look pretty cool with the moonlight shining on you, that's all."

That got Vio to let out a little laugh. "Is that so? That is indeed a first for me. In fact, there is always a first for everyone, right?"

"I guess so..."

There was silence between them again. All that could be heard was the usual night sounds that the nightly creatures make. A firefly flew in front of the two and then more came before they saw a flock of them over a small river. It looked beautiful and amazing. The two smiled at this.

Vio said, "This is indeed the first time I seen this many fireflies in one night. Too bad the others are missing this."

Keira shrugged. "I doubt that Blue would care. Red, however, would love it. As for Green, I think he may react the same way you have just now."

"Maybe so. Have you seen these kinds of sights back at your village?"

"No, not a lot. Usually twice or thrice a week every summer. Me and my friends would gather and compete to see who would catch the most fireflies. The losers would have to play a penalty game after that. I loved playing with my friends. I sure do miss them..."

That got Vio an idea. He let go of her hand and took a bottle out. The girl looked up and somehow got the idea.

She asked, "You want to compete?"

"No, I was thinking that you and I would catch some. Something to do together. We may never had a night like this after tonight."

Keira beamed. "And I thought that Red always puts a smile on my face. Who knew that you would like to do something like this."

The blond smiled back. "Come on."

They went at it and after half an hour, they laid on the grass, the once-empty bottle now filled with seven to ten fireflies inside. Keira had her arms behind her head while Vio had only one arm behind his head. They were looking up at the sky and then saw a shooting star.

Keira spoke, "Oh! We better make a wish, Vio!"

"Already done. What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you. Why? Are you going to tell me yours?"

"It came true."

"What do you-!!"

The jet-black haired girl was cut off when Vio rolled over slightly, leaned in, and kissed her right on the lips, eyes closed. Her eyes were widened before she closed them, kissing him back. She pulled away.

Vio asked, "Why did you stop? Did you not like it?"

Keira replied, "It was just unexpected. I never thought that you would pull something like that."

The purple tunic-wearing boy let out a laugh. "That was my wish."

Then the girl snaked her arms around his neck. "I bet you want to know what my wish was, huh?"

"Try me."

"My wish is this..." She leaned in and had her lips next to his pointy ear. "I wished to be with the one who has captured my heart... You're the very person, Vio..."

Vio blushed for the first time. His heart was going wild and his body felt tingly. This was the first time a girl has ever liked him. In fact, Keira was the first girl he has ever fallen in love with. He did have a crush on Elne, but it was just a crush, but when Keira came into his life, that was when his life was turned upside down.

He said to the girl below him, "Keira, I hope we never tear apart. I also want to be with you, too. I am very glad you feel the same for me."

"I'm glad, too..."

The two leaned in after that and kissed. Little did they know was that they were being watched by a certain someone. That someone was Shadow Link as he watched the scene from the darkness of the woods. He evilly smirked.

"Yes Vio, be with her. Once I my plan works, you will never be with your loved one ever again!"

Laughing evilly, he disappeared into the night.

* * *


End file.
